The Cure
by n1nastill
Summary: Twenty five years ago the world was plunged into an eternal winter by a powerful Ice Queen. It is now up to Elsa and a small group of adults with powers over the elements to thaw this winter and bring the world back to its former glory. Contains Elsanna (not incest)
1. Forever Frozen

**Here we are my new Elsanna story! This is partly based in modern times but with 19th Century type clothing, influences and whatnot.**

**Warning slightly gory.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Twenty five years ago the world was plunged into an eternal winter by a powerful and twisted Ice Queen. Millions of people perished in the first two months before banding together to create 'warm districts', areas protected from the bitter cold and snow, safe from the wild animals, safe from the ice guards and safe from the cannibalistic hunger of the Ice Queen and her followers._

_There is a single warm district in our country, Arendelle, a large once bustling city, established for their fine fabrics and foods; it is now a city of dirt, disease and discrimination. When the walls were first built they allowed over twenty thousand humans to live in the warmth of their city, leaving the rest to fend for themselves in the bitter wilderness. I say humans because there are two types of people now existing in this world, humans and poisoners._

_The humans are just that, human, greedy and executioners. The poisoners as we are affectionately known have the power to control an element, our powers brought forward by the magic running across this land put there by the Queen. We are powerful, intelligent and loyal to the end. We are also seen as a great threat to the humans as the Ice Queen was the first poisoner to develop her powers and is the most powerful. _

_Now if a member of the Arendelle community develops powers they are ostracised, banished from the walls to be killed by the various enemies outside. That is where we come in, we call ourselves The Cure, a small group of poisoners who find, protect and teach young ones on how to harness their powers and protect the humans who aren't fortunate enough to live where it is safe._

* * *

Slamming her back against a frost coated tree, Elsa swore under her breath. Blowing a piece of hair from her face, the blonde woman leant forward, glancing around the tree, ice crossbow firmly in hand. She was ready to kill any of those flesh nibblers that were trying to get anywhere near her village. Raising the weapon up, she focused her eyes, in readiness to fire when she sees the slightest movement.

A distant blare of a horn caught her attention, causing her ears to prick back and her head to whip round. "Oh no..." It was the call of the opening gates.

Standing up from her crouching position, Elsa scampered forward before her stride turned into a hurried run through the thick, snow covered forest, dodging branches, rocks and roots in her way. Flicking her wrist the snow in front became compact, making it easier for the blonde woman to run without stumbling. In the distance her blue eyes could see Arendelle's large, wooden gates slowly opening. Her legs were burning, her chest becoming tight but she didn't care, she had to get to this young one before the creatures did. A few hundred meters ahead was a young red haired girl, her arms and legs tied, her mouth gagged and her face in the snow. A blur of grey to the left caught Elsa's attention, a wolf, a giant one. Lifting up her cross bow, Elsa took in a deep breath, and then fired.

The wolf was less than two meters from the girl before an ice arrow pierced its head, spilling out deep red blood and brains over Arendelle's wooden walls. Fuelled by adrenaline Elsa picked up the pace, killing three other oversized wolves before getting to the girl. Removing the ropes and gags she looked the frail young one, her breath taken aback when she saw two terrified teal eyes staring back at her. "Are you capable of running?"

The girl nodded before standing up, her legs shaking. Elsa took the girls hand and felt and instant heat permeating her chalk skin. They were less than a hundred meters away from the gates before a group of cannibals surrounded the two girls. The redhead's throat bobbed, swallowing back her fear as her body froze and her eyes focused on the men around her. Letting go of the girl's hand, Elsa prepared her crossbow, "Stay close."

Elsa didn't need to wait long before the cannibals charged forward, swords in hands and blood dripping from their mouths. They were always so dim-witted and impatient, that more often than not were killed before having a chance of feasting and this was no exception.

Quickly darting away from the first man, Elsa kneed him in the stomach before impaling him with an icicle she manifested up from the floor, his heart and ribs pushing out through the wound. To avoid the next Cannibal she rolled over the dead man's back, spinning on her heels and firing two arrows, one in the chest and another through the eye, causing it to burst on impact.

Hearing an irritated growl the blonde turned and fired without hesitation, forcing an arrow through the man's open mouth. Screaming in pain, the man started to run, blood running down his agape mouth before he passed out from pain. With a thud, the muscular man's head smashed open on a nearby rock, his blood spoiling the virgin white snow.

This skirmish continued for five minutes until twelve men were dead or incapacitated on the floor. Now suddenly remembering that she had a woman with her, Elsa turned, her heart feeling tight. Thankfully she could let out a sigh of relief, the woman was crouched down between the bodies, her eyes closed shut and her hands over her ears but she was safe.

Stepping forward Elsa placed a gentle, bloodied hand on the girls shoulder, causing her to jump until she realised who was standing there. Extending her hand out Elsa pulled her upright. "Are you alright Miss?"

"Ye – yes." Her eyes started to study the mass of dead bodies around her. "Did you do this?"

Elsa nodded, her face showing a mixture of sadness and anger. "Yes, unfortunately these monsters wanted to kill you."

"Why?"

"The cannibals think consuming the flesh of our kind will give them Godlike power. So they wait in the vicinity until a young one is banished from the gates."

The girl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Young one?"

"That is what we call people, our kind, who are new to their powers." Elsa nodded back towards the forest, "Now come along, it is best that we start making tracks before the smell of blood attracts others."

The two women walked for a mile before they reached a small cabin, hidden under large rocks, rusted metal that once upon a time resembled cars and snow. Once inside, Elsa slammed the door shut, her eyes fixed on the girl who was shaking from fear of cold, she couldn't quite tell.

Her eyes darted down at the lack of clothing the redhead was wearing. All she had to cover her modesty was a thin, sleeveless, linen shirt and her knee length undergarments. She didn't even possess shoes or socks. This look made Elsa feel sick to the bottom of her stomach, but she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Smiling, she spoke with a soft voice,"Are you cold?"

The girl jumped at the sudden voice before turning with an attempt at a smile, "No…actually I am quite warm, thank you."

"I suppose that is one positive about having control over fire, you have a higher temperature than what is considered normal."

The girl giggled before nodding, "I shall have to get used to this new feeling." Her face slowly became confused, "How did you know I have power over fire?"

"I could feel the heat permeate my skin when I touched your hand."

The girls glanced down at Elsa's bare, pale hand. "Why aren't you wearing winter gloves? Aren't you cold?" Her face lit up, "Are you the same as me?"

"No, no, I have the power of ice; because of that reason the cold does not trouble me."

Taking a few steps back, the smaller woman grabbed her chest, her eyes wide with fear, "I – Ice?"

A tall, burly young man walked through a small door to the left of the girls, "Are you scaring the locals again Elsa?"

Elsa stuck her middle finger up at her friend, "I would never do such a thing Kristoff."

Kristoff carefully put his arm around the new girl, a reassuring smile on his face, "You have no need to fear Elsa. She might be bitter at times and act like she has a heart made of ice, but trust me, she is like a kitten. You will never meet someone as trustworthy as her." Moving his hand down, he took the girls hand, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kristoff and my power is earth."

The girl giggled for a moment, "Anna, and I can use fire."

Two brown eyes became bright with amazement, "Fire? Impressive."

"Wh – why is that impressive?" Anna started furiously playing with her hair, a nervous tic which she developed as a child.

Elsa sat down on a former chairlift that was in a nearby corner, before pulling out a thin cigar from the pocket of her leather patched trousers, "There are several elements."

"I know." Anna interrupted, "Earth, fire, wind, water and apparently ice."

Elsa shook her head, "No, there is earth, fire, wind, water, metal and light. The most common are wind, water and earth, followed by metal, light and then fire. Only one in every hundred or so of our kind have the power over fire."

"What about ice?"

"Ice, as far as we can tell is a mixture of several separate elements. Wind, water and possibly light, it is also the rarest of the powers. We believe there are only two who possess this power."

Anna eyes darted down as she bit her lip before interrupting again, "The Ice Queen and yourself."

"Precisely." Elsa took in a deep drag of her cigar before offering it to Kristoff, which he happily took, only to stub it out on the wall.

Once her hands were free Elsa made her way over to Anna, placing a hand on each shoulder, "Anna, look at me." Two sad eyes looked up. "I might have the same powers are the Ice Queen, but I am nothing like her. You are safe here, I can promise you that."

Anna nodded, the sides of her mouth curling ever-so-slightly, "There we go, that's better. You look much more beautiful with a smile." She looked down at Anna's lack of clothing. "Now, let's find you something more appropriate to wear."

* * *

Rolling up two over-sized sleeves, Anna giggled before turning to a mirror Elsa had made from the ice. "So, does this meet your approval?"

Anna studied herself for a few moments; her legs clad in red breaches, knee length fur boots with an upturned tip, and then her upper body drowned by a black, high collared jumper of leather which had been cinched at the waist by a red fabric tie. "I look like a man but oddly enough…it flatters me."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, it meets my approval."

Elsa nodded in agreement, her eyes wandering over the slight girl's frame that was being drowned by the hand-me-down clothes. Pushing her plait over her left shoulder, Elsa nodded again, "Come with me Anna, we have somewhere to be and people to meet."

"Oh – uh – okay…where are you going?"

"To meet the rest of our family."

The two girls walked down a long, dark, stone passageway, the only light being produced from small fire torches along the walls that were close to burning out. Anna, who was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear, let her eyes roam from the walls, to the ceiling, to Elsa's backside which looked fetching in her once beige trousers and back to the walls. "What is this place?"

"Where we came from is, I suppose you could call it lair. We mainly use it for emergencies, to store supplies, and other various affairs. And this tunnel, which was built by one of the original Cure members, leads a bunker."

"A bunker?"

Elsa didn't reply she just kept on walking down the tunnel until they reached a thick, wooden door that looked identical to the one they entered the tunnel via. With a grunt, Elsa forced the door open, the wood groaning under the movement.

Light suddenly flooded Anna's eyes causing her to bow her head and squint. When her eyes adjusted, Anna carefully lifted her head, a gasp leaving her mouth when she saw the 'bunker'. It was a large metal clad room filled with tattered tables, beds and sofas. As her eyes took in the sight of Elsa beckoned two women over. The first was a young woman, her hair short, brown and choppy. Her body clothed in a thick, dark pink, woollen dress and even thicker boots. The second was an older woman with similar facial features and hair to Elsa, expect for it being dark brown and pulled back in a loose bun but still allowing her fringe to be pushed back. Her slender body was hugged by a tight, purple, men's jacket and matching trousers.

All Anna could see though when taking in her surroundings was how filthy and damp everything was, but compared to the people of Arendelle, they were spotless. The people on the outside had a look of dirty from work and hard life, not lack of hygiene. Her eyes went up to look at Elsa who was staring away for a moment, a black smudge on her cheek accompanied by leaves embedded in her almost white, mane-like hair. Her deep grey leather jacket was worn and dry, cracking around the seams, a single threadbare; epaulette was held on her shoulder by a few stitches, while the buckles around her wrists and holding her jacket shut were rusted from the winter. Everything looked tired except for the people themselves. Their eyes were full of life, their cheeks full of colour and they actually had meat on their bones, unlike Anna who could almost be passed off as a skeleton.

"Ah a new young one."

Anna quickly jumped back into reality, suddenly seeing the two women stood before her. The younger of the two extended her hand out to Anna. "Hello, I'm Rapunzel."

The redhead scanned Rapunzel's chipped nails before replying in kind, taking her hand and shaking it while her eyes darted away, "Anna."

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders, making the shorter girl jerk for a moment, "Anna here is a fire starter."

The older woman stood forward, taking Anna's hands, "Welcome to our family. I am Idun, mother of Elsa, and I have control over wind."

Before Anna had chance to reply, Rapunzel grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Idun and Elsa. "Come on Anna; show me what you are capable of. I have always wanted to meet a fire user!"

Anna stood in the middle of the room, rubbing her neck out of embarrassment, "I uh – I'm not certain what I can do… my powers only happened once, and that was by accident."

Rapunzel pouted for a moment, "Fine, then I will just have to show you my powers. Prepare to be astounded."

Closing her eyes the brunette opened up her palms, taking in a deep breath. Without warning her hair turned blonde, glowing with each breath she took. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing as Rapunzel created balls of pure white energy in her hands, throwing them at an array of targets plastered along the walls.

Rapunzel grunted with happiness, her hair turning back to normal. "So, what do you think?"

Anna was speechless, completely; it was only two hours ago that she learnt she was a poisoner and now she is watching a woman with glowing hair. "Wh – I – j – wha –" Before Anna had chance to reply or even realise what was happening, she became overwhelmed, passing out, her undernourished body hitting the stone floor.

* * *

"Anna, Anna…" Carefully Elsa sat down on the edge of a tatty leather sofa where Anna was sleeping, her fingers running through an overgrown and unwashed red fringe. With one last call of her name the young one woke up, her head thumping from when it collided with the floor.

Sitting up she looked at Elsa, with a slight confused look on her face. "You fainted." Picking up a mug from the floor she passed it to the dazed woman. "Here, I brewed you a mug of nettle tea." For a few moments Anna stared at the slightly rusted enamel mug before her eyes focused on the unpromising green liquid sloshing about inside. "Drink, please, it will make you feel better."

Anna hesitated before taking a sip of the tea, immediately spitting it out over Elsa. Teal eyes flew open, her heart dropped. "Oh my goodness, Elsa I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that! Oh you're jacket…"

Normally Elsa would have hit the roof, shouting and freezing everything in sight, but something about how Anna spoke and acted pulled at her heart strings making her unable to become angry. Looking down at the green liquid running down her jacket she let out a little chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I should have warned you how horrid the tea tastes." With a flick of the wrist the stain froze, enabling Elsa to then dissipate the ice completely. "See, now everything is dry. No harm."

Anna let out a small chuckle before having her legs pushed off the sofa by Elsa, allowing her to sit comfortably next to the smaller girl. "So, Anna…what is your story?"

For a moment Anna forgot how awful the tea tasted, taking a sip before spitting it out again, this time back in the mug. "Eugh… Story?"

"You know, your 'coming out' story – as such."

Pulling her knees to her chest, Anna shrugged, her eyes now avoiding Elsa's, "No story."

For a few moments Elsa examined Anna's expression, she knew she was lying but she wasn't going to push her. Her day was traumatic enough without being forced to divulge her past. "Very well then, how about we call it a night?" Anna grunted when Elsa slapped her knee playfully, but slightly too hard, "I vote that we go to the tavern, drink away our sorrows and have something nutritious to eat."

"Um – Of course, whatever you think is best…"

The village Tavern was a good twenty minute walk from the bunker, through thick snow and forest. Pushing her sleeves up to her elbows Anna glanced to the taller woman before her glances were torn towards a view of Arendelle. Running forward Anna gripped a nearby tree in order not to fall off the icy cliff just meters away from her. "So that is what Arendelle looks like from the outside."

Running a hand across the small of Anna's back, Elsa smiled, "Yes…"

"It is so unsightly." Anna groaned. "I used to think from the outside it would look much more attractive, possibly even stronger, but honestly, it is the same no matter what the angle…filthy, and disheartening."

"Why focus on Arendelle?"

Anna looked to her new friend with a look of confusion in her teal eyes, "I don't understand."

A pale hand held the tip of a freckled chin, pointing it left, away from Arendelle and towards the snow-capped mountains and forest. "Why focus on Arendelle when you have all of this natural, unspoilt beauty around you?"

And Elsa was right, the view was spectacular, it was crisp, white, and perfect, only spoilt by two sets of footprints from where the women had walked. Long icicles hung from the evergreen's leaves that glistened in the light and created a melody in the wind. Trudging through the snow, Anna grazed her hand against frosted tree bark, watching as the ice crystals slowly melted away by her high body temperature. "This is incredible."

Elsa couldn't help but grin like a lovesick teenager while she watched Anna take in the new surroundings. "Surely this must exceed being cooped up in the City, yes?"

"Definitely… well…" She turned back to Elsa, smile on her face and one plait in each hand, "If you exclude being fed to wolves and cannibals by your own people."

"Yes, but now you have us, a new family. And believe you me; we are better than any family behind those walls." Elsa linked arms with Anna, both girls grinning, "Come on, otherwise we shall never make it to the tavern before nightfall."

The village was on the North Mountain, tucked between rocks and cliff edges; it consisted of eight houses, each housing twelve plus people and a tavern. Or that is what the locals call it, when in reality it is an abandoned barn, much like the rest of the area, redundant, cold, and useless. It also being where several of The Cure slept, preferring to be near the people they are trying to protect rather than stay in the bunker.

Anna's senses were assaulted the moment she stepped into the dark, creaking barn. The building smelt of a mixture of sweat, fire and meat, and her head rang as the uncomfortable drawls from the customers made its way to her small ears.

Hearing the door slam shut, everyone suddenly stopped and stared at Anna as she shuffled behind Elsa, slightly worried. "For goodness sake, stop scaring the poor girl." A tall brunette man walked forward, a swagger in his step and a smirk on his face. He extended a hand out to Anna, "Hello Miss, the name is Eugene. Power is metal. What's yours darling?"

Elsa pushed Eugene out of the way, "Stop it Eugene, I am sure Rapunzel would love to find out you are flirting with an innocent young one."

Eugene put his hands up in the air, "No need to be venomous Elsa. I was only trying to be friendly."

"And we all know how that ends."

"Where is that exactly Elsa?"

"With my foot kicking your man-hood so hard that you are unable to make any young ones."

With a slight pained look, Eugene nodded, "Fair enough, I shall leave you ladies alone. Goodnight."

Sitting down in a corner, Elsa placed two flasks of fermented berry juice on the table. "I am sorry about Eugene, he is extremely flirtatious."

Anna shrugged while eyeing up the drink, "Is this similar to the nettle tea?"

"No, no, don't worry." Elsa took a sip of her drink before cringing, "It is worse, but it does have a soothing and slight intoxicating effect." After seeing Elsa's face, Anna decided to push the drink to the side, worrying she might spit it out again and make a fool of herself. "So Anna, tell me, are you hungry?"

Anna's face dropped and her shoulders shrugged, "I suppose so." She thought that was a stupid question, she was always hungry, everyone in Arendelle was. Nobody was brave enough to risk their lives outside the gates for food, so it was rare that they ever got anything more than soup made from…well God knows what.

Patting Anna's back, Elsa stood up, "Of course you are hungry, look at you…you are practically a bag of bones. I shall get you something warm to fill that stomach."

Less than ten minutes later, Elsa returned with two plates full of meat. When the larger plate was placed in front of the younger girl her eyes lit up and her mouth watered. "Wh – where did you get this food from?"

Taking a bit of her food, Elsa smiled, "We live in the middle of a forest full of animals, and all we have to do it hunt to acquire it."

Anna nearly choked on her food, "Hunt? You hunt?"

"Of course we hunt. What else would we do?"

Teal eyes became dark and Anna became slumped while she watched the juice flow from the perfectly cooked food. "Starve… that is what the people in Arendelle are doing. Hence I am, as you put it 'a bag of bones'."

Elsa bit her lip in sadness; Anna looked so upset and ill but she wasn't sure what to say or do to fix it.

"Living behind those walls was hell." Anna sighed.

"Trust me; living out here is no picnic either." Leaning back in her chair, Elsa ran her fingers through her dirt covered hair. "We do not understand the concept of relaxing, because we are always on the edge of our seat, worried about what is creeping in the shadows. In addition to the paranoia, as a member of The Cure we have a duty to protect the villagers and others who have been abandoned by their kingdom."

"Everything has been ruined by this winter." Anna laughed slightly.

"Not everything Anna." Elsa corrected, "Just the majority."

As the night drew in and the villagers left the tavern to return home, the patron of the establishment made his way over to the two women. Offering his hand to Anna, "I am Kai, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I am Anna."

Nodding, the balding man smiled to Elsa, "Like always the mezzanine is available for you to sleep, I've put on the fire and filled the bath with snow for it to melt."

"Thank you Kai."

"You're welcome, goodnight ladies."

Both women smiled, wishing the patron a goodnight before making their way up to the mezzanine. Once upstairs Anna leant over the old wooden barrier, watching the now closed tavern below. "You do that a lot you know."

Anna turned on her heels, "Do what?"

"Watch when there is nothing to watch."

Turning back, she leant further against the railings, sighing deeply, "I disagree, there is much to see. The way the flames on the torches cast dancing shadows across the walls, the way the wood moves ever so slightly in the harsh wind."

She turned back to Elsa to explain further but became tongue-tied when she saw Elsa undressing. "Wh – what – " Anna knew she was staring, but she couldn't stop. Elsa was magnificent, better than any view she has ever seen, her skin porcelain white with a small speckling of faint freckles across her hips. Her stomach and arms toned more than any woman Anna has ever seen and despite being filthy and having a light covering of blonde body hair, she looked elegant. Taking in a deep breath, Anna tried to calm the blush creeping across her freckled cheeks, but to no avail. Finally she was able to squeak out her question, "What are you doing?"

Slowly settling herself into the tin bath, perfectly warmed up by the roaring log fire, Elsa sighed contently, "I am having a bath, what else?" Anna kept her lips shut; she didn't trust what might come out of her mouth. "Are you planning on joining me or are you just going to stand there?"

"WHAT?" Anna accidently shouted.

"You really need a bath Anna; it is just as easy you getting in now while the water is warm and fairly clean."

"But – I – I am not as – I'm not a nice sight."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "I highly doubt that, now get undressed and get in, I am not going to wait forever."

Anna was hesitant at first, not keen on undressing in front of someone, who effectively was a stranger, much less a stranger with an amazing body. But Elsa was right, Anna did need a bath. Since water usage was restricted in Arendelle she was only ever able to have a bath once a month if she was lucky.

Allowing her clothes to drop to the floor, the redhead walked over to the bath, trying to use her arms to cover as much as her body as possible. Once in the bath and noticing Elsa had her eyes closed through the whole ordeal, Anna became relaxed. "You can open your eyes…if you want."

A sliver of ice blue peered under eyelids, before fully opening, causing Anna's heart to skip a beat and her blush to appear again. "See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Anna shook her head in reply, her eyes now focused on her dirty knees.

Out of nowhere, two cold hands touched Anna's shoulder causing her to yelp in surprise and curl up in a slight ball, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to turn you around so I can wash your back and hair… Why, what do you think I was trying to do?"

"Nothing – I just – I – nothing!" With a huff Anna turned around, handing Elsa a nearby flannel. Anna found the wash relaxing, but Elsa found it heart breaking.

A tear threatened to spill out from her eyes when she wiped the freckled girls back, feeling each rib and vertebrae through the cloth. No one was meant to be this thin and she was determined to fix this, she was going to fatten her up until she was healthy and toned.

* * *

After both girls were clean and happy, they decided to retire for the evening. Initially they picked beds either side of the room as Anna still felt slightly uneasy with this whole situation, but she couldn't settle. That corner of the room was dark and cold, not that she minded the cold, it was just lonely. In a futile attempt to send herself to sleep she started to toss and turn, in the hope to wear herself down, instead she wore down Elsa's patience.

Sitting up, the older girl grumbled, her damp hair falling over her shoulders and eyes. Pushing her fringe up she gave Anna a glare, which she didn't see as she was too busy turning away. "For goodness sake Anna, stop fidgeting!"

Anna immediately stopped what she was doing, peering over her shoulder at a pissed off Elsa. "I am – I'm sorry, I just cannot for the life of me relax. I am used to sharing a bed with my brother, and now I am here, alone, in a strange place, I just – "

Elsa smiled, pushing back her covers, "I understand, if you want you can share with me."

As if she was worried about waking the mice, Anna tip-toed across the floorboards, cringing at each groan and squeak they made under foot. Eventually she buried herself next to Elsa, having no choice but to lay uncomfortably close thanks to the small size of the bed. Resting her head in the crook of Elsa's, slender neck, Anna let out a contented sigh. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

"No problem." In an attempt to sooth the new girl further, Elsa ran her fingers through, shining, soft, copper haired which reflected beautifully in the fire light.

Closing her eyes Anna let out another sigh, while her fingers played with the neck of Elsa's once white undergarments. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more about us – The Cure?"

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa moved slightly, in order for her to get a better look at the fragile package she held in her arms. "Of course I can."

* * *

**I know it was long, but thank you for reading.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	2. The Cure

_It started off with a young nineteen year old villager, a respected man, my father. It was less than two months after the winter took hold of the land that his powers started to develop, the power over water. At first he kept his powers hidden, worried what people might say or do if they found out._

_It wasn't until he stumbled across two sisters in the forest, did everything change. Both of the girls were cold, starving, on the verge of death and my father couldn't leave them there to die. So he took them home, here to the barn, where he fed them, clothed them and kept them warm._

_One evening, much like this, a powerful storm raged on, fuelled by the magic and anger of the Ice Queen. The wind howled, and the rain battered against what windows were left. Suddenly the last of the man-made light cut out, plunging the barn into total darkness before the storm ripped open the windows. Sending snow, wind and rain through the building it caused chaos._

_Unable to reach the window to close it because of the blizzard, the youngest woman ran forward, placing her hands in the air, and then just as quickly as it started, the wind stopped. It wasn't until a light, emanating from the older sisters hair did my father finally see what was happening. The two girls were like him. _

_At first nothing came from their discovery, they continued a simple working life, doing their best to survive in the harsh environment. It was some years later, after my father and the wind user married and had me, did The Cure be mentioned. By then over thirty other humans with powers lived in the village, everything seemed perfect, all except for Arendelle. The people behind the walls heard about us and our powers, finding it disgusting they called us poisoners, the ones who destroy this land and kill their people. And that is when the first poisoner behind Arendelle's walls was found, a boy of only ten. The high council deemed in necessary to remove the threat immediately, so they tossed him out much like the way they did with you._

_He never made it._

_It was a week later that the village heard about what had happened to the boy, and they started kicking up a fuss. That is when The Cure was formed, with my father at the reins. Our aim is simple, protect our kind and those who have been wronged by Arendelle and the Ice Queen._

_At least, that was the original aim of The Cure, but things have changed. Clearly the Ice Queen had gotten wind of our 'army' and what we were doing, so she sent a large group of her personal Ice guards, or 'harvesters'. They fought, and fought hard for three days, trying their hardest to protect the village while my mother and Kai protected the children._

_I remember watching from the window of the barn, my father and the others using everything at their disposal to defend themselves, but the harvesters were too strong. My heart stopped for a moment when I watched my father be impaled by a large icicle, through the chest._

_It was that moment that my mind went blanks and my body turned cold. Slamming my fists on the windowsill I cried out for my father, not noticing the frost building along the glass until it shattered around me. Slamming my fists again I screamed, letting out a blast of cold air towards the monsters that killed my father. As the anger built a creature came forward from the ice, a harvester, smaller than the rest, but one all the same. He drove them away from the village; and that was the last I saw of him. I know he is still out there, somewhere, my Olaf, protecting us from the shadows and one day he will return._

_I was five when that happened, the youngest poisoner ever to develop powers, but it came at a cost. I had to watch my family die in front of me; I lost any remains of a child inside my heart. I was tarnished by hurt and hate. After the battle there were only five of us left, my mother, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and myself. It was now my mother's duty to raise us, protect us, and eventually train us all to control our powers._

_When I turned eighteen I brought The Cure back together, opened up the old bunker and used the barn – which had now become a Tavern – as the base once again. At first my mother was against us doing this, she watched her friends and family die for the cause and she didn't want the same for us, but we couldn't be dissuaded._

_We resumed the pickups from the gates, hoping to save as many of our kind as possible. We must have trained a good twenty people before they all left to protect others around the country or died from the constant attacks and dangers._

_So here we are, the five survivors, trying to cure this world from the Ice Queen's poison._

* * *

Elsa ran her finger across Anna's cheek, who had fallen asleep more than ten minutes into her story. "Six if you want to stay."

And that is exactly what Anna did, six months later she was still there. She had gained weight and muscle, her body now lean, and colour back in her cheeks. Not only did she become stronger, but her friendship with Elsa also grew rapidly. It started off as admiration for the blonde, which turned into friendship and eventually something more.

Anna would spend much of her free time watching Elsa, she was strong yet gentle when talking with the villagers. It was clear she loved them and they loved her.

One evening Anna was sat at the edge of the mezzanine, her legs handing over into empty space and her chin rested on the wooden balcony as she watched the world below. Kai was busy serving customers while Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and Elsa played poker with tattered cards and no money. Elsa was good at the game; keeping her face stern at all times and her body relaxed made it almost impossible to tell what she had or what she was thinking. Anna even loved the way Elsa delicately held the cards just with the end of her rough fingers, as if she was scared of damaging them further.

When a hand graced its way across Anna's shoulder she jumped in surprise, before realising it was just Idun. "I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine."

"May I sit?"

Anna nodded, "Of course you can."

Sitting down, the brunette leant forward against the balcony, much like how Anna was sat. Her blue eyes looked over to the younger girl who was still fixated on the game, no not on the game, on Elsa.

"I have noticed you and Elsa get on very well." She smiled at Anna's sudden blush. "You know in harsh times like this, sometimes you need love to be reminded what you are fighting for."

Anna wasn't sure where to look, she was too nervous to look at Idun, yet too worried to keep her eyes fixed on Elsa. So she opted to stare at her own hands, her eyes focusing on her chipped, dirtied nails. "I – I don't know what you mean."

Idun chuckled slightly before placing her hand on Anna's back, "Don't run away from your feelings Anna, no good will come of it." Standing up the brunette adjusted her fringe, pushing it back slightly, "I see the way Elsa looks at you, and she is just as in love and just as scared. One of you needs to push forward before it is too late."

That night Anna couldn't sleep, her mind was racing and so was her heart. She spent most of her nights sharing a small bed with Elsa, well, they call it a bed but it has always never been more than a few blankets and thin leather mats thrown on the floor. This sleeping arrangement meant Elsa was accustomed to her sleeping habits, noticing Anna's discomfort Elsa sat up on her elbows looking at her friend. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna's eyes quickly forced their way up to Elsa face which showed signs of worry. "Nothing I just – I cannot sleep."

"Is it because you are bleeding?"

Anna was so malnourished when she came to the Cure, that despite being eighteen; she bled for the first time only after Elsa had fattened her up with frequent meals of meat and fermented berry drinks. She had heard from some of the other girls in Arendelle how painful it could be, but she never believed them, not until she experienced it for herself.

Both the pain and the blood took her by surprise when she was patrolling the village with Rapunzel. At first she was unsure what was happening, she thought she had been injured, but the brunette was able to calm her down and explain the situation. Anna was happy that she was with one of the women at the time, rather than Kristoff or Eugene.

For hours the redhead was writhing on the bed in pain and hot sweats, waiting for the herbal tea Idun had brewed to calm her. It did eventually much to her delight, even if it did take a few hours.

As the months past Anna was able to track her bleedings and keep the pain under control with a mixture of herbal tea and various homemade remedies before they became too intense. "Oh no, the pain is manageable at the moment."

"Then what is the issue? Do you have a lot on your mind?"

Nodding, Anna took in a deep breath when Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, "I suppose you could say that."

"How about we a bath to calm you down?"

"What?" Anna darted her head to their sleeping friends in the room. "We can't have a bath now."

"Of course we can, there is a bath downstairs in a cupboard. We will not wake anyone up if we use that one." Elsa pulled herself from Anna's grasp before making her way down to the main area of the barn. "Come on, I'll fill the bath with ice and you can melt it."

Anna hesitated for a moment before getting into the bath, even though she was no longer the skinny child she was a few months back she still felt awkward sharing a bath with Elsa, but for different reasons this time. Edging herself into the warm water, Anna placed her back against Elsa's chest before having two pale, muscular arms wrapping themselves around her. "Isn't this nice? You will be fast asleep in no time."

"I – uh – yes…"

"What is wrong with you Anna?"

The redhead turned to look at her friend, "What do you mean? There isn't anything wrong. Wh – why would you think that there is something wrong?"

Elsa ran her fingers across Anna's cheek, watching as a frown appeared on her lips. "Because you normally have a smile from both ears when you are in the bath, yet here you are looking as miserable as sin." Leaning in Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead, forcing a smile from the girl. "See, like I always say, you are much more beautiful with a smile."

For a few moments the girls just sat watching each other with smiles across their faces. Both were unsure if the air was thick from tension or just steam, but there was something definitely there. Biting her lip for a few moments Anna leant forward, her teal eyes fixed on Elsa's ice blue. "Elsa…"

"Yes Anna?"

She could feel Elsa's heart thumping so hard Anna thought it was going to explode from her chest. Was she nervous? "I – I –" Anna took in a deep breath as she played with a few wet strands of Elsa's blonde hair. "I would really like to kiss you… "

With a smile Elsa leant forward, her lips less than an inch away from Anna's. "I would really like to kiss you as well."

The two girls leant in, their chapped lips clashing together. At first the kiss was messy, unrefined, but as they pulled each other closer, they mouths moving together did it become even more enjoyable. It was the first time either woman had kissed another person, let alone their friend who was of the same sex, but they had no plans on this being the last time.

They kissed for what seemed hours. Pushing forward, Anna started to straddle Elsa, her hands gripping on the tin bath for support. Elsa could feel something hot up against her back, "Anna…" She tried to say while battling tongues with the smaller woman. "Anna…bath is getting – _hot_." Elsa's voice turned up on octave as her skin burnt against the metal.

When Anna finally pulled away she couldn't help but gasp. Her hands had started to melt the tin, pulling her hands to her mouth Anna's eyes became apologetic, "Elsa, I am so sorry, I didn't realise…"

"Shh…" Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair, "It is okay Anna, we are allowed to slip up once and a while, don't worry about it." She smiled happily at Anna, "It just shows you are getting stronger."

* * *

Despite a few hiccups, Anna's powers were becoming stronger and easier to control, not to mention her strength. What the redhead didn't realise is along with their powers, each person has their own skill. Elsa was super-fast, Kristoff had a strong connection and understanding with animals, Rapunzel found it easy to sway people, make them think her way, Eugene on the other hand was sly, could go almost anywhere unnoticed. Then that left Idun, with the most impressive and handy power when teaching young ones, with one touch she is capable of reducing their power, in most cases stopping it fully.

Anna wasn't aware of her strength until she was training in the forest with Elsa a few months later. Darting behind a tree Anna allowed fire to lick her hands before firing it to where she thought the older woman was standing. With a grunt Anna quickly ran from tree to tree, missing Elsa each time. Anna knew Elsa was fast, but didn't realise just how fast, her eyes were a second behind the blonde woman's movements, making her attacks effectively useless.

Then she heard a twig snap, twirling on her left foot, Anna created a fire sword, clashing it against an ice one. Steam filling the air, Elsa tried to move while Anna's vision was impaired, only to have her body thrown onto the floor by Anna who managed to off balance her. Anna learnt quickly that being smaller meant she had better balance, easily knocking people off their feet. Standing with the sword pressing against Elsa's neck Anna let out a little chuckle, blowing her overgrown fringe from her face, sweat dripping from her nose. "I win."

"You keep thinking that darling."

"I like it when you call me darling."

"That is why I call you it." Elsa chuckled, "Now, are you going to help me up, or am I to lie in the snow all day?"

Before Anna had the chance to help her friend and mentor onto her feet she heard rustling behind her, followed by a low growl. Her heart became tight when she turned to see a pack of six foot wolves, stalking the girls, their heads low and their mouths salivating.

In less than a second Anna was tackled by the alpha, it pinning her down into the deep snow.

"ANNA!"

She let out a scream when its paw pushed on her chest, breaking a rib. Then the adrenaline kicked in, her pupils dilated, her heart rate increased, her muscles burned. Without thinking she lifted her legs up, kicking the wolf in the stomach, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Standing up she glanced at Elsa who had a look of shock on her face, barely remembering to keep shooting the other wolves.

The alpha stood up, snarling, he was pissed. Charging forward, Anna copied, running with her head down before she ducked, grabbing the wolf's stomach. Running faster and harder Anna jumped, the wolf still in her arms before throwing it against the floor, her whole body pushing against its body.

Then snap.

The wolf went limp.

Standing up Anna panted, her eyes watching the other wolves as they bowed their head, slowly backing away, without an alpha they had no way of fighting, especially against a girl who could snap a giant wolf without any effort.

"What the…" Elsa squealed out moments before running over to her friend who was watching the dead wolf below her. "How – how on Earth did you do that?"

"I – I don't have a clue."

"Knock over that tree."

"Excuse me?"

Elsa pointed at a nearby tree, nothing too big, but big enough. "I want you to knock over that tree."

Anna pushed her sleeves up, letting out a confused huff, "Why?"

"I want to see just how strong you are, now do it."

Knitting her eyebrows together, Anna agreed, "Fine Elsa, but I don't see how it is even possible."

Her teal eyes examined the tree for a few moments before spreading her legs apart, her right one in front, pressing her hands against the frozen bark. With a slight grunt she pushed, the bark splintering around her hands. Feeling her muscles burn again she let out a louder grunt as the tree started to crack, the ground below lifting up from under Anna. Leaping back from the lifting roots, the redhead squeaked out, "Wh – how did I?"

Elsa's jaw dropped when she saw the tree falling down onto the ground, sending a deep thud through the forest. "Well blow me. It looks like you have found your skill."

Running her arm across Anna's should Elsa smiled, "I think this deserves a celebration, don't you?" Anna nodded before grabbing her chest, cringing. "What's wrong?"

"N – nothing."

Elsa grabbed the oversize jumper, lifting it up. She let out a gasp when she saw a large blood spot soaking into Anna's undergarments. "Oh no. Come on, we need to get you to Pabbie."

"No, no I'm fine Elsa. Don't worry."

The blonde accidently snarled at her friend when she refused, "Anna, I am not giving you a choice in this." With a grunt, Elsa picked Anna up in her arms, pulling her pained body close. "We will be there before you know it."

* * *

Kicking the door to a small shack, Elsa carried Anna, who had become weak, into the healers shack, "Pabbie!"

A short, old man came in from another room, the look of concern on his face. "Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"Wolf attack."

The healer cleared a large wooden table before placing a blanket on top. "Sit her here."

Placing her carefully on the table, Elsa started to remove Anna's jumper before running her fingers across the loose, corseted linen top. "I'm sorry Anna, but I have to remove this."

The redhead grunted with each movement, her mind trying to focus on the pain rather than having her small breasts exposed to an elderly man who she had only met previously in passing. Feeling lightheaded from the pain Anna laid down, her chest heaving rapidly.

Pabbie examined Anna's wound, a clear bone protruding out of her dry skin. "Oh dear, she has broken a rib."

"Wh – what can you do?"

Pabbie did the only thing he could do, push it back into her skin and hope for the best. Using ropes to tie Anna's hands and feet to the bench, he placed a piece of wood in her mouth to ensure she didn't bit her tongue off. Sighing, Pabbie took a bottle of home-made vodka, pouring it onto the wound. Anna's body jerked, and writhed in pain, while letting out a scream through the wood.

Elsa couldn't watch – she couldn't watch Anna getting hurt. So turning she left the shack, standing in the snow while smoking a cigar in an attempt to push each scream out of her mind.

Five minutes passed before the elderly man finished, stitching up her wound, throwing a last glug of vodka on her wound for good measure. Once bandaged up and dressed, Elsa came back inside. "Why did you leave?"

Elsa looked sheepishly at Anna who looked pale and clammy. "Sorry, I just – I couldn't stand watching you in so much pain."

Sighing, Anna took Elsa's hand, pulling her closer. "Or are you sore that I beat you during our sparring match?"

Pressing her forehead against Anna's Elsa smiled, "That is a possibility."

The two girls looked at each other with smiles for a moment before Anna bit her lip, "I really want to kiss you, is – is that okay?"

Elsa chuckled, "Anna, you don't have to ask me every time."

Anna pushed her fingers through her hair, her cheeks red from blushing. "I know – it's just, I get nervous and think maybe you don't want to – "

Her rant was cut short when Elsa placed her lips on Anna's. For a few seconds Anna was shocked before realising what was happening, eventually leaning into the kiss. Both girls found this relationship new and scary, they had effectively liked each other from the moment they met in the forest but were too scared to do or say anything until that night in the bath.

However, now they are fully in the relationship, kissing when they have chance, holding hands, everything, all except for sex. They both wanted to go further with their relationship but were afraid, so instead they stuck with intense kissing sessions, like what they were having currently. Anna's legs wrapped around Elsa's hips, pulling her closer, hoping it will help relieve the heat between her legs.

After putting away the vodka and medical supplies, Pabbie walked back into the main area of his shack, to see the two young women kissing furiously. "Um – " he cleared this throat, "Excuse me?"

Elsa pulled away, biting her lip as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Sorry."

"No need to be, I understand what it's like to be young and in love. Now, I have a few things I need to do, so if would be so kind as to leave me in peace."

The girls agreed and thanked the healer over and over before making their way back to the main part of the village, and the tavern. "How are you feeling?"

Running her fingers across the bandages, Anna smiled before taking Elsa's hand in hers. "I am in a bit of pain, but nothing too serious. This is nothing compared to the monthly bleeding."

Jerking her head back slightly, Elsa let out a hearty chuckle, "It is nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humour despite the ordeal."

Pulling Elsa closer, the smaller girl leant her head on her lovers shoulder, listening at how the leather creaked under the pressure, "I could never lose my sense of humour as long as I am with you."

"You know Anna…"

Anna looked up to Elsa who had a serious look on her face. "What?"

"You still haven't told me your story."

Gripping Elsa's hand tighter without realising, Anna glanced away. "I have told you numerous times before Elsa, I don't have a story."

"Anna, of course you have a story. Everyone does. I have told you mine, even though it is painful for me to remember." She stopped, turning to face the shorter woman, her hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you tell me? We have been together for months now, I deserve to know."

Anna knew Elsa was right, she did deserve to know, especially after everything they had been through together, but she was scared. As her teal eyes looked up at Elsa's upset ice blue eyes she knew it was best to get this off her chest, "Fine, but let's get to the Tavern first."

Anna sat on the edge of the bar, her hand over her wound and eyes on the floor. Everyone was there, all of The Cure, if there was one thing they all loved, it's a story.


	3. Home

**Yay, Anna's story!**

* * *

_I am not originally from Arendelle, I am like you all, a villager, a nomad, or so that is what I have been told. No one quite knows where I came from. When I was a few months old I was found at the gates, wrapped up in deep blue, woollen shawl. At first the guards weren't sure if I should be taken in, but a woman, my mama, decided to risk her life to try and rescue me._

_She expected it to be a trap, that when she left the safety of the walls cannibals would leap from the tree line and kill us both. However, it didn't happen, she cradled me and watched as ice monsters stood amongst the trees instead, observing, but not moving. Once she returned inside the cities walls the creatures turned and left, it was as if they were waiting for me to be taken in._

_I had a good life, or at least as a good life as you can have in Arendelle. It is dark, overcrowded and not nearly as warm as people are lead to believe. Mama, her biological son Hans and I lived in an old house with seven other families. We became sick repeatedly because of the conditions, the air was poor, the food often rotten, and with limited water our hygiene wasn't top. _

_We did whatever we could to get by, mama worked as a guard, Hans did street boxing for money and I stole. I am not proud of it, but it was the only thing I was capable of completing successfully._

_It was during one of my outings that I started to feel funny, my body temperature kept fluctuating, my head started to pound and my fingers felt as if they were on fire. However, no matter how ill I felt I had to keep remembering the job at hand._

_The job was simple; Hans would create a diversion in front of the high council's office, forcing the guards to leave their post, giving me a chance to slip in undetected. Once inside I would make my way to the treasury and I would pilfer two, maybe three handfuls of gold. And it worked; everything went to plan, up until point I had the gold in my hand. That is when a guard found me._

_We fought for a few minutes, I knew I was fairly strong and Hans taught me a few fighting techniques, meaning I could hold my own however he had be cornered. Now starting to panic my temperature became worse, my hands were burning. It wasn't until I saw the guards face turning from anger to fear that I knew something was wrong. Looking at my hands I realised that they were alight. My mind began to race, the more I panicked the worse the flames became, up until the point the whole treasury was set on fire. Including the guard and myself. I watched as his body was cremated in front of me, the air filled with the gut wrenching stench of burning flesh. When the air became thick, dark and unbreathable is the moment I lost consciousness._

_I was then woken by my body being thrown into the snow by the gates, my hands and feet tied, my mouth gagged and wearing clothes that weren't mine._

_That is my story._

* * *

"Do you miss them?"

Anna looked up at Rapunzel who was now sat less than a foot away from her, green eyes wide. "Your family, do you miss them?"

Taking in a deep breath Anna nodded, "Yes, every day." She paused, playing with the split ends of her hair, "I think I would be better if I knew they were safe, healthy and not starving. We sit here eating like we are on the high council, while there are people behind those walls who are skin and bone."

The group all bowed their heads in shame. "Why should I sit here, satisfying my stomach and drinking my sorrows away, when my family can barely survive?"

Elsa looked over to her mother who had a similar look of shame on her face. Without saying a word, Idun nodded, giving Elsa all the information she needed. Wrapping her hand around Anna's waist, the blonde spoke quietly, "I want to show you something. Follow me."

Hands intertwined, Elsa lead Anna to a small hatch under empty barrels, like in most of the buildings in the area a tunnel was situated underneath, leading through the mountain. "Could you be so kind as to light our way?"

Anna clicked her fingers, lighting the tip of her finger before sending flames to land on each torch down the tunnel. "Where are we going?"

"To our stash."

"Stash?"

The tunnel lead to a large room, like always, only this time it was bright, sunlight bright. Anna had her breath taken away when she saw small crops of wheat, corn and various vegetables, all lit and warmed by several light globes floating around in the air. "Wh – why do you have all of this?"

"For the same reasons we have the bunker, in case of emergencies. We also use these crops to trade for things like clothes or other essentials." Elsa let out a contented sigh when she ran her fingers across the soft tips of wheat. "But we are going to use this to help your family…to help Arendelle."

"I don't understand."

Gesturing to a nearby door, Elsa explained, "There are five other rooms like this, two with fully grown crops and others with them at different stages of growth. We can give these to the people of Arendelle, to keep them fed."

"Are you being serious?"

Elsa took Anna's hand, pulling her close before running a finger across her rounded jaw, "Yes Anna, I am completely serious. We are The Cure, it is our duty to protect anyone who has been wronged by this winter and the big wigs of Arendelle. Just because they banish us, doesn't mean we need to treat them the same."

Overflowing with joy, Anna pulled her girlfriend into a deep, passionate kiss. Letting a single flame dance across Elsa's lip, Anna pushed her into a nearby wall. Groaning at the force, Elsa pushed her thigh between Anna's legs before rubbing it against her centre.

Before either girl got to persue their cravings further the door slammed open to reveal Kristoff standing there, knelt over, panting heavily. "Elsa – come – Olaf, he is here."

* * *

"Olaf?"

A young man made of perfect ice stepped forward, his arms open for Elsa. Anna had never seen something so amazing; he was nothing like the other Harvesters. His eyes were kind, and his smile gentle, he was full of hope in a dark world. Pulling Elsa into a hug he sighed, "I am sorry it's been so long."

Elsa pulled away, looking up at the man, laughing for a moment at his floppy ice made hair that he blew it out of his face, "I have always known you would come back when needed." Her eyes became hard, her hands gripping his bitter cold hands, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Olaf turned and proceeded to pace up and down the tavern, eyes of the humans burning into his icy flesh. Elsa could tell he wasn't sure how to answer her, which only meant one thing. Trouble. After what felt like an eternity Olaf glanced over his shoulder, his arms outstretched as he leant forward against the bar, "The Ice Queen, she is on the move."

A lump formed in the blonde's throat, causing her to lose the power of speech, so her mother stepped forward. "Olaf, explain. What do you mean the Ice Queen is on the move?"

Olaf stood back up, his fingers picking at his lower lip nervously while letting out a slight chuckle. He was stalling and Idun was having none of it. "Olaf…"

"She is coming, here…" He took in a deep breath before quickly finishing off his sentence, "to claim a fire starter." He let out another giggle, revealing two oversized front teeth, "But it's a good thing we don't have any of those…"

"Uh actually…" Anna stepped forward from behind Elsa, her hand frantically playing with her hair in the same way Olaf played with his lip. "I'm a fire starter."

Olaf blinked a few times before turning to Idun, "Who is this?"

"This is Anna, she has been with us for a few months now. She can control fire." Kristoff chirped up.

"Oh that's not good." Olaf said with a slight upbeat tone of voice.

Anna felt her heart drop and her head become light. Why would the Ice Queen want her? What was going to happen? Would she be killed? The thought became too much for Anna causing her to faint, Elsa only just managing to catch her before she hit the floor. Picking her up, Elsa looked back at the group, "Olaf, how long do we have until she arrives?"

"Two hours, maximum."

"Okay, tell my mother everything about the incoming threat. Everyone else, get the villagers in the bunker and prepare for battle. I will sort Anna out."

Eugene leant towards Rapunzel, a slight smile on his face, "She faints a lot doesn't she?" Her reply was a simple glare that made a shiver force its way down Eugene's spine.

Once upstairs, Elsa laid Anna on the nearest bed. "Anna?"

It took a few moments before Anna registered her eyes were closed. Quickly she sat up, her eyes wide and confused, "Did – did I faint again?"

Elsa sat herself next to Anna, a worried look on her face, "I am afraid so."

"I need to stop doing that." Her eyes dropped, bringing her shoulders with them, "Why does she want me?"

Leaning forward, the blonde brushed Anna's fringe from her eyes, her finger grazing her unkempt eyebrow. "I don't know, but I promise you I will protect you. I will not let her touch you." Bringing her hands down, cold hands grasped burning hot ones. "For as long as I am alive I will be here for you."

Anna giggled in delight and slight embarrassment, she never thought anyone would say such kind words to her. "I guess I better help prepare."

"Oh no." Elsa pushed on Anna's shoulders, forcing her down on the bed, "You are not leaving this barn."

"What?"

"If the Ice Queen is after you, then you have to hide. We will put you downstairs with the stash."

Anna's face became hard, "No way, if she wants me she will have to face me. I am not hiding like a coward." Grabbing Elsa's wrists, she pulled herself up from the bed. She knew Elsa was no match strength wise to go up against Anna.

Once stood Anna felt a thump of pain run through her side. "Argh."

"See Anna, you are in no state to fight. Please, go downstairs and wait." Elsa's eyes showed nothing but love and worry, a look that Anna couldn't say no to.

Sighing, she nodded, "Fine, but I swear, if you are killed I will find a way to bring you back to kill you myself."

Elsa chuckled, "Sure." Leaning forward she placed a delicate kiss on a freckled forehead.

* * *

Just as Olaf had predicted the Ice Queen arrived within two hours, riding side-saddle on an ice made Fjord horse. Her body clothed in a high collared, knee length ice dress which was accompanied by a polar bear shawl decorated with small ice crystals. Stopping at the centre of the village the Queen halted her horse, clicking her fingers one of her ice guards crouched down, allowing her to easily dismount, digging her heels into his back. "Thank you Edgar."

"You're welcome your Majesty."

The Queen looked around the village, her eyes hard as she scanned the scenery meticulously, "Hmm, I was hoping something – " She shrugged, "More impressive. You would have thought my kind would learn to make something better than – " Her hands flicked towards the wooden cabins, "Dull chalets."

Edgar laughed, "Quite right your Majesty."

The black haired Queen turned to her icy guard, her eyes blank, "Did I say you could laugh?"

"S – Sorry my Queen."

Before the Ice Queen had chance to chastise Edgar further, two lager guards, wearing menacing ice armour covered in spikes came over. Bowing, the guard on the left raised his head an inch, "Your Majesty, the troops are ready on your command."

Looking over to the tavern, her eyes focused on the twitching on the curtains. "No need."

"Ma'am?"

The Queen walked towards the Tavern, her hands indicating for her guards not to follow. Once at the door, she carefully opened it, only to have an ice spear pressing against her neck. She let out a hearty chuckle, "Well, I have to say out of all of the things possibly trying to stab me, an icicle was not on the list." Waving her hand the spear dissipated into a cloud of mist before she pushed past Elsa and walked to the centre of the cabin.

Looking around she noticed the five others were standing, mouths open, "You do know, I was expecting some sort of fight, yet here you are, staring at me gormless."

Kristoff took a step forward, "Well, I am not going to lie, I was expecting someone more…menacing."

"Oh? I am not menacing?" Clapping her hands together the Queens dressed turned into ice armour, similar style to her guards but more intricate. Before a large five foot ice axe manifested in her hand. "Is this better?"

"Uh – I – " Kristoff took a step back, his arms bent out in front of him in readiness to protect himself if needed.

Idun took a step forward, her posture calm much like the Queen's. "What do you want with Anna?"

"Anna? Oh – is that the name of the fire starter? Well, I want to take her home of course."

Elsa took a step forward, ice manifesting around her hands. "No chance." She barked.

Raising her hand in front of her daughter, the brunette interrupted, "That is enough Elsa. Would you care to explain as to why you want to take Anna home?"

"Because that is where she belongs. But I have a feeling no matter I say you won't believe me." The Queen turned on her heels, sensing the fire inside Anna, "She is this way right?"

Without a moment's hesitation Elsa sprinted, running in front of the Queen an ice sword in hand. "I will not let you take Anna."

The Queen sighed, running a hand through her short black hair, "I really hoped we could resolve this without fighting, but clearly not." With that the Queen swung her axe, imbedding it into a beam when Elsa ducked.

Feeling a cool breeze down her neck the Queen moved her head to the left, allowing an ice arrow to miss her, before it disappearing into mist. Turning, the older women was quick enough to grab both of Elsa's wrists, pulling her down to the floor. "I told you little girl, I do not want to fight."

Elsa wasn't listening; all she could focus on was protecting Anna, no matter what. Flicking her fingers, Elsa tried to create ice on the Queen in order to trap her. "Please, do you honestly think your ice is a match against mine?"

The Queen stood, holding Elsa tighter, "None of you are a match for me."

"Really? I disagree…" Eugene spoke up with a slight smirk. Before the Queen had chance to turn he wrapped his arms through hers, pushing her head forward with his hands. "Now Idun!"

The woman ran over, placing her hands on the Queens cold, pastel skin. She groaned when she felt all energy being sapped from her, falling to her knees, she spoke up "How?"

Eugene smirked again, pushing the Queen against the nearby beam. Pulling out a ball bearing from his waistcoat he manipulated it into shackles, locking her in place. "It's my skill, I can slip past people undetected." He gestured to Idun, who still had hold of the Queen's cheek, "Idun here can stop people from using their powers."

The Queen scoffed, "Nonsense." She started to open and close her hands rapidly, trying to force any bit of ice from her hands but to no avail. Taking in a deep breath, the black haired woman screamed at the top of her voice "Guards! Kill them!"

Ten large harvesters pushed their way through the door. They were big, very big, a good eight feet tall and they had even bigger weapons. Glancing at the door, Idun lost concentration for a moment, just enough time to allow the Queen's powers to return. Without warning, a blast ice hit Idun, sending her into a nearby wall, rendering her unconscious.

With a grunt and flurry of power the Queen broke from her shackles and ran towards the trap door. Elsa looked up at her friends who were battling the harvesters and back to the Queen, she was torn as what to do. "Go stop the Queen!"

Elsa looked up at Rapunzel, her hair glowing yellow and her hands firing blasts of light at the icy guards. Smiling, the ice woman nodded, running after the Queen.

With each step her heartbeats grew louder in her ears, she had to get to Anna before the Queen took her. Elsa was less than ten meters from the stash before she was knocked off her feet by Olaf. Sitting up she groaned before letting out a gasp at the sight of Olaf. The young ice man was on the floor, his ice cracking across his face and his left arm nearly snapped off. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the pain. "Olaf!" Running her fingers over his body, Elsa repaired her friend as best she could. "You'll be okay, just hang in there."

"Elsa…. Stop her."

Elsa nodded, before running into the room, leaving Olaf perched against the tunnel walls. When she entered the room she felt sick to her stomach, all of the crops were burnt, their hard work ruined. Pushing the thought out of her head, she focused on the situation at hand.

Anna was terrified, her teal eyes searching the room, trying to figure out how to escape as she backed up into a corner. Lifting her hands up she allowed her powers to flow, burning her sleeves. "S – stay away…" It was more a whine than a threat.

The Queen lifted up her hands, opening the palms, trying to look as trustworthy as possible. "Anna, I am not here to hurt you."

Pushing her back further against the wall, wishing there was a door behind her she let out another high pitched whine, this time with no words following. Glancing to the left of the Queen, Anna saw Elsa, creating a crossbow from Ice and aiming it at the Queen.

Just like before the Queen moved to the side, the arrow imbedding in the wall less than an inch from Anna's head. Turning to Elsa, the Queen hit the girl with an icy blast, knocking her off her feet. "I thought you would have learnt the first time."

Striding over to the younger Ice maiden, the Queen flicked her wrist, causing Elsa to be lifted into the air by ice residue left on her skin.

"Don't touch her!" The Queen looked back at Anna who was now feeling brave, taking two steps forward, flames turning near white from heat. "Or I will burn you."

The Queen laughed, "Please Anna, you wouldn't hurt me." The Queen clenched her hand, forcing Elsa to start choking from the ice around her throat. She tried her hardest to dissipate the ice, but it was no use, it was too strong.

"Fine…" Anna put her arms down, drawing the fire back inside her body. "Let her go and I will come with you."

Elsa tried hard to protest, but the ice around her neck made it impossible to speak. The Queen on the other hand was delighted, a soft smile forming across her face. Dropping her hands forced Elsa to land on the hard floor with a painful scream. "Perfect."

Walking over to the fire starter, the Queen draped her arm around her shoulder, escorting her towards the door, "Come my dear, you will feel better once we are home."

Elsa tried to force herself up on her feet, but her body hurt from the fall, "Anna…no…" Biting her lip, the redhead gave an apologetic look before looking back to where she was walking. Not giving up, the blonde forced herself to her feet, screaming 'no' over and over.

She sent multiple ice blasts at the Queen's back only to have them vanish before the even met her. Now fed up of Elsa's constant defiance, the Queen stopped, turning to the younger woman. Sighing she gave Elsa a sad look, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

With a flick of the wrist she sent a single hard, icy blast towards Elsa it hitting her directly in the heart. Falling to her knees, the girl grasped her chest, her breathing becoming shallow. She screamed internally to get up, to go after Anna but it was no use, her body wasn't moving. She felt cold, or at least what she believes to be cold, it was a new feeling, an unpleasant feeling.

Her ice blue eyes looked up for a moment, meeting with worried teal ones before she felt her mind slipping. All she remembers is the sound of her head hitting the ground as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how to feel about the last hour's events, it all happened so quickly. All she could really remember was the destruction left behind of the battle. All her friends were unconscious, injured, and unable to go after her. Olaf tried but his ice was too fragile to move more than a couple of steps.

Sighing she ran her fingers through the mane of the ice horse she was forced to ride. It huffing when she melted it slightly. "Shit – sorry."

"Language." The Queens's stern face turned to concern when she saw Anna look away a slight pout on her face. Moving their horses together the Queen ran her fingers through the copper hair. "I know you are upset Anna. And I am truly sorry about what happened, but this – " She took in a deep breath, "this is for the best. You belong with me."

Anna pulled her head away from the Queens cold touch, "Why do I?"

"All will be revealed when we reach my manor."

Sighing, Anna grabbed the front of her jumper, trying to hold back tears. "Wh – what did you do to Elsa?"

"The ice maiden?" The Queen kept her eyes forward, knowing what Anna's face would look like when she revealed the truth. "I froze her heart."

"What?" Anna pulled on the reins, forcing the horse to halt. "What do you mean froze her heart?"

"Anna, please understand, I did this for you…"

"Me?" The girl was starting to lose control, flames building up in her hands, "You – you – ARGH!" Without thinking she kicked the horse, forcing it to run from the Queen and her guards as fast as she could. She had to get away, she had to make sure everyone was safe.

Suddenly the horse stopped forcing Anna to go flying over its head into a tree. Groaning, her hands clasped her side as she stood. Hearing footsteps, she tried to get away, only to have her feet frozen to the floor. Letting out a quick flame she tried to melt the ice but it didn't work, she was in too much pain and confusion to control her powers properly.

As the Queen came closer the ice grew up Anna's body, soon encasing everything except for her head. Sighing, the Queen ran her fingers across Anna's cheek, two sets of teal eyes meeting. "Anna, I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to force you." Looking over at the guards she clicked her fingers, "Bring her like this."

In a last ditch attempt to run, Anna started to put all of her strength in her arms, pushing them out against the ice she groaned. For a moment she thought it was useless until she heard a faint cracking. Now feeling motivated she strained, ripping her stitches and pushing against the six inch thick ice until it shattered into tiny piece.

Now free Anna turned on her heels, trying to run as she pushed the throbbing pain from her stomach out of her mind. It was at the moment she wished she had Elsa's speed; she could hear the guards catching up fast. She had three choices, stop and get caught, run and get caught. She stopped to face the guards, her fists ready to fight, or go down fighting.

What Anna didn't realise is that her body would betray her. She managed to give the first guard a few good hits in the abdomen, cracking his ice. When she went for the second guard, her body screamed in pain, unable to control her actions her hands grabbed her side, blood soaking through her dark jumper.

The Queen noticing the girls pain dismissed the guards before examining Anna, "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna tried to pull away but the Ice Queen kept hold of her body, not caring about blood staining her perfect white shawl. Turning to an uninjured guard she demanded him to carry her to the castle. Sighing Anna closed her eyes, trying to focus on the pain rather than where she was heading. "You'll be okay Anna, I promise."

* * *

**The Queen is sort of based on the evil black haired Elsa in terms of looks. And in terms of her shaky personality, all shall be revealed!**


	4. Family

_I was a happy child, the daughter of a well-respected family who made their money from exporting arms. I had anything I ever wanted, all except for love. You see my father was a hard man, cold, never showing an ounce of emotion towards me or my mother. My mother did love me, I am sure, but never confirmed it. She was either too busy with her numerous lovers, or taking drugs to pay any sort of attention to me._

_So I surrounded myself with 'friends' who kept my mind busy, so as not to remember the loneliness I felt in my heart. As I grew older I became much like my mother, drinking too much, taking drugs and sleeping with many men. It was when I turned sixteen that my powers manifested in the most unfortunate of ways. _

_I was in bed with a friend of mine, the son of a Duke. Just as I reached my peak a felt an unfamiliar chill down my spine causing my back to arch and my eyes to close shut. They were only opened when I heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the man below me. Once opened I saw nothing but white frost and blue ice climbing up the walls, the man was babbling nonsense about my hands forcing me to look at them. That is when I saw it the frost leaving my hands and floating in the air. I was so scared I leapt off the bed only to see my friend's manhood still up, but frozen solid. Carefully he touched it, accidentally snapping it off in his hand and that is when he became hysterical._

_Crying, he slammed me against the wall, calling me a monster, witch, an abomination, any hurtful word he could think of. The more he shouted the more upset I became and the more the ice crept up the walls. Without thinking I raised my hands, pushing him out of the way with an icy blast, hitting him in the heart._

_At first I thought he was all right, when he started to stumble towards the bedroom door, still expelling profanities, then I saw him grab his chest before falling to the floor. I watched as his hair and body turned blue into solid ice. I had killed him._

_Unsure what to do I ran down to the stables, taking the largest hammer we owned before returning to the bedroom to smash the man to pieces. Once small enough I threw his frozen body parts out of the window, so to melt into water in the summer sun._

_From then on I drank more and kept myself to myself in fear of hurting another. While in my room I practiced the best I could, in the hope I could be back to how I was without worry for the safety of others._

_Finally once I had reached twenty years old I finally felt confident enough to leave my room entirely, only to go back to sleep or change. Unfortunately my family weren't as thrilled to see me as I was to see them._

_Within the first ten minutes of us sitting down for breakfast we had a large argument, about how inconsiderate I am for being so anti-social, how my friends hated me for suddenly ignoring them. I tried to defend myself as best as I could without revealing the reason to why I became so isolated. But they couldn't care about my excuses, all they cared about is because of me their reputation was tarnished, it isn't seen as acceptable to have a social recluse for a daughter._

_Now livid I made the biggest mistake of my life. I stood up from the table, slamming my hands down against the wood, creating sheet ice across it. My parents gasped, pushing themselves away from the ice. And then I explained, everything, when I learnt about my powers, how it came about, how I killed a man._

_Thinking back I could have gone around the subject in a better fashion, but I needed to get it off my chest. However, my parents didn't want to hear it. They started to shout, just like my friend did all those years ago. They used the same words, they backed up against the wall, it was as if I was reliving my past._

_So I panicked, I sent ice blast on the floor, knocking them to the ground rather than striking them in the heart. As I ran ice followed. My tears and sweat froze the moment it left my body but I just kept running. When I finally stopped I was outside the borders of Arendelle and I watched as everything froze. Clouds formed above, dumping meters of snow in a matter of hours. I had frozen everything._

_For days I tried to thaw the snow, but I had no luck. I wasn't strong enough, so I fled even further away from my home._

_Then one evening, while I was huddled in an old stable, trying to sleep a young man came in. The most beautiful man I had ever seen, my first instinct was to run, just in case I hurt him. But he wouldn't let me leave, he saw how sad, lonely and hungry I was, so he bought me into his house. It was the first bit of kindness I had from anyone in years._

_For the first two days I was quiet, not wanting to say that I am the one who froze his livestock, killing his business, but eventually I opened up and told him everything. Somehow, deep inside my body I could tell he wouldn't think bad of me, that he would understand. And he did._

_We had a happy life, we fell in love, married, and we even built this house. I thought my life was perfect, until one day, while walking in the forest we came across a pack of wolves. But these were no ordinary wolves, they were three times the size because of my magic. Just like my magic sparked off people's powers, it caused the animals of the forests to grow._

_Without a moment's hesitation they attacked, I tried to fend them off the best I could, but it didn't work. The largest wolf took hold of my husband, ripping him limb from limb right in front of my eyes. And that did it for me, I saw red. I impaled each wolf through the chest with the strongest ice I could muster, enjoying the way they screamed and writhed in pain. For the first time I felt in complete control._

_Then when the last wolf went limp and died realisation hit me, the love of my life was also dead. So I went home, created an army of ice guards to protect me and keep me company and then I just locked myself away. I was bitter, twisted, angry, a true Ice Queen._

_It wasn't until about a month later my heart started to thaw – only slightly, but enough to try and live my life again. And that was the day I found out I was pregnant. I was overjoyed at first, but terrified. I wasn't ready to be a mother; I didn't know the first thing about children. At first I hoped my cold body would kill it…but it survived and as the months went on I started to love the little ball growing inside me. I could feel its warmth, its joy, it even made me happy._

_Of course once nine months came I had the daunting task of giving birth, I created a couple of ice midwives to help me, and of course they all wore gloves. I couldn't risk them freezing my baby. After four hours in labour I finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, her eyes bright blue with a small amount of red fuzz on her head. She was perfect._

_But I couldn't keep her, I knew, despite me loving her immensely, I wasn't strong enough to look after her and what kind of mother would I be bringing her up in an isolated environment. So with a heavy heart I gave her away to my home town of Arendelle._

_That was eighteen years ago._

* * *

Anna sat back in a large double bed, pulling the cover over her bandaged chest, she was confused. "Wh – do mean I am your daughter?"

The Ice Queen sat down next to Anna, being careful not to make the bed jump too much. "Yes, Anna you are."

"So you're not going to eat me?"

"Eat you? Wh – why would I eat you? What?" The Queen fumbled over her words.

"It's just legend has it you are a cannibal… I mean you have loads of followers who eat people."

The Queens eyes burst open out of disbelief, "Really? They have got that very, very wrong. I struggle to digest chicken...human would be, not even worth thinking about."

Sighing, Anna looked down at the reindeers skins draped over the bed, "So why am I here? Why bring me back after all these years?"

The Queen stood up again, making her way over to a tray of fresh fruit by the foot of the bed. Anna was surprised how the Queen managed to get fresh fruit, especially in this weather, but she didn't dare ask just in case it involved illegal killing activities. Picking up a grape, the Queen rolled it between her cold fingers, "Because I need you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

Her eyes looked out of the window and stared into the wintery darkness of the outside world. "I need you to help me thaw this winter."

"What? Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"I am not strong enough." She placed the grape in her mouth, swallowing it whole before walking closer to the window. Her hands tracing against the bitter, warped wood of the frame, "When I found out that you were a fire starter my heart leapt. I was so happy. I knew I could count on you to thaw the world using your strength."

"But I can't, if you aren't strong enough then I am most definitely not."

"No Anna, you don't understand. I don't mean physical strength; I mean strength of your heart, the strength in your fire. You see my heart is ice, full of pain and anger, and my powers are bitter, so much so I cannot muster enough love to thaw it." She walked back over to Anna, taking her hands in her own. Sighing and the loving heat radiating from her small body. "You however are nothing but love, I knew that from the moment I felt you inside me. The fire gives you the power to stop me, to stop this winter." The Queen face turned hard causing Anna to feel concerned.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The Queen quickly stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, her hands scraping along the stone, hissing internally at the pain. "If you cannot use your powers to thaw this winter then you must use them to kill me."

"What?" Anna tried to stand up, only to be stopped by her pain. "What do you mean kill you? I can't…"

"And why not?"

"You're – you're my mother… Plus you said my powers can't hurt you,"

"No Anna, I am the woman who gave birth to you, the woman who gave you these powers. Your mother was the woman who raised you, not me. I am a stranger who lied about what your powers can do to get you here."

"Well if you are so eager to die why didn't you just kill yourself right from the start?"

The Queen stopped in her tracks, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Because I am terrified! Now if you excuse me…" The Queen opened the door, "I have to prepare, since your friends will most likely be coming after you."

"Wait…"

She turned to see Anna leaning forward, one hand outstretched the other around her chest. "Please don't hurt them…"

The Queen let out a slight smile. "Of course my darling, I will tell the staff to prepare a dinner and the guards to stand down."

"One more thing…what's your name?"

The Queen turned back to the door. "I lost my name the moment I froze this world, now rest my little one. Dinner will be in a few hours."

As she heard the door close, Anna sat back into the bed, closing her eyes and sighing. She had to admit, the manor house was beautiful and the bed was extremely comfortable, then suddenly Elsa's face popped in the front of her mind. Opening her eyes she gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Elsa…"

* * *

Elsa was okay, just, it took her a good hour to regain consciousness and another hour to finally be fit enough to move. Her body was heavy and her mind clouded. She was confused, but the only thing that kept her going was the thought of Anna. Grunting, she hoisted herself onto a horse, gripping on the reins tight; while she watched the veins in her hands turn a light blue.

Looking to her left she saw her friends doing the same and Kristoff sitting on his reindeer Sven. The blond man rode Sven a few steps towards his friend, a smile on his face. "Don't worry Elsa, she will be fine."

"How do you know?"

Kristoff looked down for a moment, "How many times did the Queen say she didn't want to fight? That she didn't want to hurt us? I don't think she is that evil."

Getting annoyed by Kristoff's sudden sentimentality, Elsa flicked the reins, forcing her horse into a gallop. "Elsa!" Grunting Kristoff swore under his breath before turning to the group, "We better go and stop her doing anything stupid."

Nodding in agreement the four members of The Cure rode into the forest and towards where Olaf said the Queen lived.

* * *

After several hours of riding the group finally made it to the home of the Ice Queen. Riding up to the gate Rapunzel let out a sad breath, "Oh…" Her eyes scanned the stone exterior of the manor house, "I was expecting an ice castle or something…this looks normal…"

Riding in front, Idun turned her horse to face the others, "I don't like this, it is too quiet. Where are the guards?" Her eyes darting back to the house, "I want you all to be vigilant, this could be a trap."

Scoffing, Elsa rode on, "We aren't stupid mother, we have fought evil for long enough to know how to operate."

"Elsa…"

Elsa wasn't listening, she was too focused on Anna. Through the whole trip she kept playing different scenarios over in her mind, none of them ended up on a light note. Reaching the large, aged wooden doors, Elsa dismounted, groaning in pain. The cold in her body was getting worse, but she had to push on, she couldn't give up.

Lifting her hand up, ready to open the door, it opened. Peering in Elsa saw the Ice Queen standing in the foyer, smile on her face and fur on her body. "Welcome."

Running forward, slower than normal, the blonde grabbed the collar of the woman's dress, "Where is she?"

Taking two fingers from each hand the Queen removed Elsa's hand in a way that she looked worried about germs. "Don't worry Elsa, Anna is fine."

"Take me to her."

"That was my intention, now if you – " She glanced up at the troop, weapons ready, "and your friends follow me, Anna and I are having dinner."

"I am not interesting at having dinner. I am here to take Anna home."

"I know, and I have every intention of giving her back once we deal with a certain matter." The Queen turned her back to Elsa, walking towards a vast corridor, "Follow me."

Elsa looked over at her mother, a look of confusion on her face. Idun nodded her head towards the Queen in a way to say 'go on then' and instruction Elsa followed much to her displeasure.

The dining hall was large for such a small manor house. The table could seat twelve and the two sets of windows were floor to ceiling height. The decorations were simple, just plain stone walls with deep blue carpeted flooring at matching drapes. Just like the rest of the world, the room was lit by wall mounted fire torches, giving the room a softer look.

The blonde girl looked up from the floor for a moment - her eyes originally fixed on the Queen's feet - in order to see Anna. The redhead was stood to the right of the long table, her hair tied up in a loose bun, her body dressed with a simple, light green linen dress, tied at the hip by a thick, worn leather belt.

Feeling overwhelmed with joy at seeing her lover, Elsa dashed past the Queen, pulling Anna into her arms. "Anna, thank goodness." She pushed her to arm's length, examining her body, she seemed fine except for obvious bandages hidden under her dress. "Are you…"

Anna smiled, giving Elsa a small kiss, "I am fine Elsa. I did rip my stitches but mo – the Queen re-stitched it for me."

Elsa now confused looked over at the Queen who was sitting down at the head of the table, "Wh – what?"

Opening her hand out towards the table, the Queen smiled. "Well, I couldn't exactly allow my daughter to bleed to death could I? Now please sit, dinner will be served momentarily."

Looking back at Anna, Elsa was more than confused, "What?"

"Sit down Elsa."

Elsa sat down next to Anna who was to the right of the Queen, her hand firmly holding the freckled one. The Queen looked up from her plate for a moment at the couple. "Are you two? You know – a couple?"

Anna, now feeling embarrassed pulled her hand away from Elsa, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "We are – is, is that okay?"

The Queen shrugged, "I have nothing against such relationships. Does she make you happy?"

Nodding, the redhead smiled, "More than anything."

Kristoff, who was sat at the other side of the dining table put his hands up in the air, "Hang on, aren't we missing something here. Did you say earlier that Anna is your daughter?"

Smiling proudly, the Queen nodded, "Yes I did."

"So that is why you kidnapped her?"

The Ice Queen's smiled turned into a frown, "Yes…I am not proud of it, but I did whatever was necessary to fix my wrongs."

"What do you mean?"

Anna looked at her mother before moving her glances to her blonde friend, "She needs me to thaw this winter."

Leaning forward, Kristoff pointed his fork at Anna, "And how can we trust that is all she wants you for?"

Offended by the question, Anna's teal eyes became hard, "Because she is willing to die for – " Anna's attention was suddenly drawn to Elsa who was slowly slumping in her seat. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Her hands came up to her chest, grasping handfuls of her leather jacket, "My – chest…"

Worriedly she placed a comforting hand on her lovers back before looking over to the pale woman at the end of the table, "It's the ice, isn't it?"

The Queen took in a sharp breath, her eyes fixed on the slouching woman, "Yes…"

"Well, how do we fix it? What do we do?"

"There is nothing to be done. She will die."

Anna stood up, slamming her fists against the table, "No, she can't. You have to do something! I can't lose her, not now!"

The Queen stood up, looking down at her daughter who was now crying. "She. Will. Die."

Now furious Anna pushed the Queen, screaming 'no' before turning to Elsa who was starting to shake. Wrapping her arms around the older woman she picked her up from the seat, grunting under from the pain on her wound, but she didn't care about herself. Walking away Idun stood, "Anna?"

"Leave us alone! I am not letting Elsa die." Her pace started to increase as she left the room with Elsa in her arms.

* * *

Kicking the door to the room she previously slept, Anna carefully placed Elsa in the bed before rushing over to the fireplace, lighting the wood with the hottest fire she could muster. With three large strides she was back with her lover, tucking her under the thick fur covers before slinking in next to her. Pulling Elsa in her arms Anna cried, "You'll be okay, I promise."

"Ah – Anna."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I'm –I'm really cold."

Without a moment's hesitation, Anna started to remove her clothing, leaving on the bandage around her chest before doing the same for Elsa. Once both girls were nude she pulled Elsa into her arms again, rocking her gentle as she forced her body heat up. "Better?"

Elsa nodded despite her body still shaking uncontrollably. "Anna, I'm – I'm sorry."

Running her fingers through Elsa's knotted, white hair she hushed, "Don't be silly, you don't need to be sorry."

Pushing her pain and stiffness out of her body for a moment, Elsa shifted in Anna's arms, facing her. When she looked in those worried teal eyes she broke down, pushing their lips together as tears stained her cheeks.

The kiss became intense when Elsa ran her tongue across Anna's bottom lip, asking for entry, which Anna happily complied. The kiss continued for five minutes, their hands running across each other's body, Elsa thought if this was the last time she would be with Anna she was going to make it count.

Hearing a distinct cracking sound the girls pulled away, their eyes staring at Elsa's chest as it turned into deep blue ice. Panic set in, causing Anna to run her fingers across the ice as she spread further across Elsa's pale body. "No no no no, no Elsa, please…"

This time it was Elsa's turn to hush her lover, placing a loving hand on Anna's freckled cheek. "Shh, Anna." Her finger wicked away a tear, "Don't cry, please."

Elsa groaned as the blue spread up her neck, "You look prettier when you smile…" Anna smiled for Elsa, even if it was forced. "See, that's better."

With a wince and groan, Elsa leant in muttering "I love you." Before planting a final kiss on her lovers lips.

It was only when the cracking stopped and the feeling of cold on her lips did Anna open her eyes. Seeing Elsa frozen in place, her eyes closed and a slight smile on her puckered lips tipped Anna over the edge.

Crying hysterically, she ran her fingers over the ice trying to find any signs of life. "No no, please Elsa, don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please…." She rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in but only getting the scent of cold. "Don't leave me."


	5. Strength

_If you look up strength in the dictionary you will see many meanings, the one most people focus on is 'The state of being physically strong'. However the one that stands out for me is 'The degree of intensity of a feeling or belief'._

_My strength comes from my love, my love for Elsa. The moment I met her she filled my heart with trust, confidence and belief, something I never possessed growing up. I was convinced I would never be able to control my powers, that I was a freak, a killer. But not once did Elsa see me like that; she treated me as a friend, as part of her family. She protected me; she gave me hope when I thought I would never get full control. She made me smile; laugh, cry and she made me feel good about myself._

_She was my best friend, my sister, my confidante, my lover._

_The moment she accepted my kiss I felt overjoyed, like a child who was given a sweet for the first time. I was the happiest I had ever been, or that is what I thought, it turns out the more time I spent with her, the happier I became._

_Elsa wasn't perfect by any means; she had little habits which I found vexing, such as smoking too many cigars. She had a habit of spitting in front of me which is disgusting and don't even get me started on her appalling table manners. However, putting those things aside she was kind-hearted, comical, and resilient. When nervous she would rub her arms or play with her plait which was scruffy and haphazardly thrown over her shoulder. Her fringe was too long, causing it to fall in her face when doing physical activities, driving her to the brink of insanity and forcing her to swear under her breath before pushing it back. I lost count how many times her mother and I would tell her to have it cut, but she would refuse, like the stubborn woman would she was. It's all those little things that make the person who they are. It's those little things, faults and imperfections that cause you fall hopelessly and painfully in love with them._

_And now I have lost her. All my strength has been drained out of me, and the only thing keeping me going is grief and rage. _

_It's time to let my fire burn bright._

* * *

"You monster."

Anna stood at the entrance to the dining room, tears flowing freely, her hands clenches and her body shaking. Idun stood up, her hand over her mouth, "No…."

The redhead looked at the mother of her lover and nodded, before moving out of the way to allow Idun to run past. Looking back up, anger in her eyes she took steps towards the Ice Queen. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Because of you."

"Anna I'm – " Her speech was cut off by a powerful slap across the face. Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff all cringing at the sound hand-on-cheek made.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it!" Grabbing the Queen's dress, Anna pulled her up from the chair, slamming her against the table. "You should…" tears landed on the pale cheeks on the Queen. The face of her crying daughter broke her heart, "You should be the one who died, not her. She didn't deserve this. None of us deserve this. Save her, please…"

"I can't. It is impossible."

Pressing one hand against the Queen's throat, Anna lifted the other surrounding it with pure white flames. "You fucking monster."

"Anna stop!" Anna froze as she felt Rapunzel's arms wrap around her small waist. "Don't do this."

Anna could feel Rapunzel using her power to try and sway her, but she fought back, forcing the hold from her mind. "Why should I? She killed millions when she plunged the world into darkness. She killed your parents. She killed Elsa."

"Killing her won't bring Elsa back."

Turning in Rapunzel's arms, Anna pushed her away. "Why won't it? If killing her will thaw the world then maybe – " a lump formed in her throat, "Then maybe, just maybe Elsa will thaw."

Rapunzel placed her hand on Anna's cheek, no longer using her powers of persuasion. "And what if she doesn't? Then what?"

Her teal eyes became intense, lost in anger, and this scared the brunette more than anything. She knew there was no changing Anna's mind. "Then I will be the girl who ended this winter in the name of the woman she loves."

The group watched on, stomachs in knots as Anna walked over to the Queen – who was now standing –, her arms consumed by flames. Her steps turned into a run, lifting her arms up she yelled. Closing her eyes the Queen took in a deep breath, preparing for death to come.

* * *

Nothing happened, all the Queen could feel was heat around her cheeks. Carefully opening her eyes she got an eyeful of Anna, panting, arms up in the air still full of flames. "Anna?"

Dropping her arms Anna broke down again, falling to her knees, "I can't – I can't do it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Elsa." With a scream of frustration at her weakness, Anna let out a burning hot blast of air through the room, knocking everyone back for a moment. Then silence.

"Uh – Anna, you might want to see this."

Anna's head turned to see Kristoff staring out of the large window before her eyes darted to look at the view. The snow was dissipating, by turning into crystals and floating in the sky. "What?"

The Queen smiled before helping Anna up onto her feet, "You did it, I knew you could."

"Huh? What – how?"

A finger carefully pressed itself into Anna's chest, "I told you, it all has to do with what you have in your heart."

Before Anna had chance to process what her mother said to her, she spun on her heels, running towards her bedroom, "Elsa!"

With each step her heart beat faster and louder, she became dizzy, she couldn't wait to hold her lover again, kiss her, tell her she loves her, everything. Arriving at her room, Anna grabbed the doorframe, spinning herself through the door.

"Els – " Her throat closed up when she saw Idun sat on the floor, holding Elsa's jacket in her hand, crying uncontrollably. Looking on the bed there was Elsa, frozen.

"No… NO!" Anna hit the floor with two powerful blasts of fire before leaping on the bed, "Please, Elsa, you – I thawed the world, I did it, for you…" Her hands gripped Elsa's shoulders, shaking her. "Come on Elsa, wake up."

"Anna…" Idun almost whispered out.

"Elsa, it's Anna, can you hear me?"

"Anna." Her voice became louder.

"Please Elsa."

"That's enough!" Anna was hit by a strong blast of wind, knocking her off her knees. Pushing herself up on her elbows she looked over at Idun who was now stood, shaking. "Please stop Anna. Elsa isn't coming back. She's dead."

Anna went back to Elsa, draping her arms around her cold body. "No, she's not. I know she's not. She can't be."

The brunette sighed before turning and heading for the door. "Anna, the quicker you accept that she is gone, the better."

* * *

The group paced up and down the dining room nervously, waiting for news. When they heard footsteps their heads and ears perked up. They hoped it would be Elsa, walking in with the cocky smile she always had, but when they saw Idun, her face like stone all their hope vanished. Looking up at her family Idun just shook her head.

Rapunzel burst into tears, gripping onto Eugene, while Kristoff bit his knuckle trying to hold the tears back. The Ice Queen took a few steps forward, placing her hand on Idun's shoulder. With a growl Idun pushed her hand away, "Don't. I don't want your sympathy; I just want you to leave me and my family alone."

Nodding the Queen took a few steps back, retreating into the hallway. Walking past Anna's bedroom she could hear her daughter crying, repeating Elsa's name over and over. She stood there, standing for moment, feeling nothing but disappointed in herself. The Queen asked for her daughters help in righting her wrong and in return she killed the one person she loved the most.

The Queen stood watching her daughter for two hours until the small girl cried herself to sleep in the arms of her frozen lover.

For three days Anna kept herself locked in the bedroom, keeping the windows open, the fire off, anything to keep Elsa from melting. She even tried to force the Queen to freeze the room when she came to give Anna food, but all she could do was turn away and refuse.

"Why can't we thaw her?"

"It doesn't work like that Anna."

Anna slammed her fists against the stone wall of her room, her eyes red from crying, "Please… we –" She let you a squeak, "We have to try."

Taking in a deep breath the Queen placed a tray down on the table before pulling the young woman into a hug. "Anna, don't make this any harder than it is."

"We – we should have been together for years, not months."

"I know."

Pushing Anna back at arm's length, the Queen ran her finger across her cheek. Anna closed her eyes, sighing at the cold that reminded her of Elsa's touch. "Anna, you have to promise me not to let this consume you. I can't you having to turn into a monster like I am." Anna opened her eyes to focus on the melting Elsa in the middle of the bed. "It's time to let her go."

"But – but what if I forget about her?"

"You won't." Two hands started to rub Anna's shoulders soothingly. "Every time the winter comes you will remember her. The smell of the cold air, the howling of the wolves, the smell of cigars, all those little things will keep her alive, as long as you keep your heart open."

Nodding Anna lit her hands before sitting next to Elsa, her arms wrapped around her body. With a heavy sigh, the redhead gave Elsa a kiss, "I love you Elsa." Closing her eyes, Anna placed her hands against the ice, melting her into nothing more than a puddle.

* * *

**One more chapter left.**


	6. Four Seasons

_We've been told stories about the summer. How the sun warms up your bones and darkens your skin, the grass is green and the air has a deep fresh smell. A variety of animals roam the ground while birds fly freely without being bothered by the harsh winds and dumping's of snow._

_And that was all they ever were, stories, close enough to fairy tales. Yet there we were, sat outside, the sun warm against our skin, watching as Kristoff and Rapunzel used their powers to slowly bring life back into the damaged ground. Eugene was thrilled he could finally walk around topless without the fear of his nipples turning blue. Idun, after twenty five years had the chance to relax completely without thinking about how to find suitable wood for the fire or when the next attack will be. And Elsa, well, we created a memorial stone in her name, which is where I spend many an hour telling her about my day._

_Now that the summer has come and gone, and the seasons are back in sync Arendelle opened their gates and are slowly removing their walls. The whole country has heard about how Elsa was killed in order to thaw the world and she is now regarded as a hero. Our kind still isn't the top of the love list for the humans, but we are no longer at the bottom which is a relief._

_We have also done what Elsa promised; we gave what good crops we had left to the people of the city. Hopefully it will last long enough until the ground had healed sufficiently for them to grow their own crops, without our help._

_Even without the everlasting winter and without Elsa to guide us, The Cure lives on. We might not be needed to protect Arendelle from the threats in the forest, but we are still needed to teach the young ones that still emerge from the residual magic left from the thaw. We are unsure as to how long our kind will live on for, but for as long as we have Elsa in our hearts and there are people who need our help, The Cure will remain in one form or another._

_As for the Ice Queen, she is still around. After all, we need four seasons._

_Especially winter._

* * *

Sitting against the dark memorial stone, Anna took in a deep breath filling her lungs with the new winter's air. Her eyes watched Arendelle below as the guards and residents removed the final wall from around the city. "I have now decided that winter is my favourite season." Opening up Elsa's old leather jacket, which she had been wearing over the last year, Anna pulled out a half-smoked cigar. Placing it in her mouth, she lit her thumb before bringing the flame to the cigar. Coughing at first, Anna laughed, "I know what you are thinking Elsa, I shouldn't smoke. But I suppose some of your less favourable habits have rubbed off on me. Oh and before I forget, there have been rumours that Arendelle will be able to reinstate the electricity and trains in the next few months…I am not sure what they are, but I cannot wait to see them. I just wish you could be there to see them as well."

Anna laughed half-heartedly at herself before her attention was pulled to a squirrel the size of a small dog running through the snow, leaving a trail off footprints behind it. The squirrel, which had similar coloured fur to Anna, stopped at her feet, examining her unusual shaped boots. "Don't worry little friend, that isn't actually the shape of my feet."

Chattering the creature ran away and up into a nearby tree. "I don't know what's more worrying, you conversing with a rock or to a squirrel."

Turning, Anna watched as Kristoff trudged through the deep snow to his friend. "Say's the man whose power revolves around talking to animals." The blond man shrugged, he couldn't argue with that. "Also I was not talking to a rock, I was talking to Elsa."

Frowning for a moment, Kristoff placed a gloved hand on Anna's back, rubbing it slightly, "How are you fairing?"

"I am fine, thank you Kristoff." Anna gave an unconvincing smile before pushing the cigar back into her mouth, "Of course I mourn for Elsa, however I believe for as long as we remember her and continue the Cure's mission, her death will not have been in vain."

"Speaking of our mission, we have a small number of new young ones that need our guidance."

Letting out a puff of smoke, the small fire starter ran her fingers across the cold, rugged stone, hissing as it caught her skin. "I shall see you later, because we have much more of the world to watch and discuss. I love you Elsa."

Turning on her heels, Anna closed the buckles on Elsa's jacket before making her way back towards the village, cigar hanging from her mouth.

_I love you too Anna_.

* * *

**The End.**

**This chapter was really hard for me to write and I hope you enjoyed it. I know you might have expected it to be a happy ending but, I dunno, every time I tried to write a happy ending it just didn't feel right. But this, for me, feels right.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
